dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultima
Ultima é uma série de jogos lançados pela Origin Systems ao longo de muitos anos, e talvez seja a mais longa série de RPGs para computador já criada. Ela foi desenvolvida por Richard Garriott. Atualmente, os direitos de Ultima são parcialmente de Garriott e da Eletronic Arts. Personagens Heróis *Avatar (Ultima) *Iolo *Shamino *Geoffrey *Dupre *Jaana *Julia *Katrina *Mariah *Gwenno *Lorde British *Gorn *Seggallion *Sentri *Sherry *Tseramed *Beh Lem Vilões *Mondain *Minax *Exodus *Lorde Blackthorn *Shadowlords *Balrons (Gárgulas) *Guardião (Ultima) *Batlin História Tudo começa com as quatro terras antes conhecidas como Sosaria. Elas eram quatro até que surge o primeiro vilão da história, o bruxo Mondain. Mondain, filho de um nobre, assassino do próprio pai, Wolfgang, desejava para si poder, conhecimento, glória e principalmente Imortalidade. Para isso criou a Gema da Imortalidade, que lhe deu poderes além do tempo e do espaço sobre todas as terras. Nessa mesma época viria à Sosaria o jovem Richard, um descontente com as coisas da velha Inglaterra. Ultima I Richard, agora chamado Lord British, convocaria um campeão terráqueo para derrotar Mondain. Partida a jóia da imortalidade, Mondain morreria e as terras de Sosaria seriam separadas para sempre. Ultima II Minax, amante e aprendiz de Mondain, ganha poderes sobre as Moongates (portas-da-lua) e as abre para a Terra, conquistando a nossa velha pátria. Mais uma vez British convoca o campeão terráqueo para derrotar Minax. Ultima III: Exodus Depois de Minax derrotada, é a vez de Exodus, criatura nascida de Minax e Mondain, conjurar sobre o que restou de Sosaria as tropas e monstros à destruir a terra. O campeão terráqueo mais três companheiros subiriam a Ilha do Fogo e com ajuda de uma entidade conhecida como Timelord, Senhor-do-Tempo, destruiram Exodus em seu covil. Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar Mas as terras devastadas tiveram junto de si as almas devastadas de tantas misérias, e Lord British, agora soberano de toda Sosaria, agora chamada Britannia, convoca mais uma vez o campeão terráqueo. Seu destino e missão é diferente: tornar-se um Avatar, um campeão das virtudes a servir de exemplo para todo o povo. Para isso ele contaria com a ajuda de mais oito companheiros, muitos deles velhos conhecidos como Shamino, Iolo e Dupre. Eles então os seguiriam em sua busca pelo avatarismo e perfeição nas oito virtudes e se encaminhariam com ele até o Grande Abismo Estigiano (The Great Stygian Abyss) a fim de ler o Codex Sagrado, retirá-lo dali e se tornar o Avatar. Ultima V Mas nem tudo são flores em Britannia. Logo após a bem sucedida campanha do Avatar, Lord British viaja até o Subterrâneo e em missão é aprisionado pelos Shadowlords, Senhores-das-Sombras, três entidades que se originaram dos pedaços da gema da imortalidade, partida anos atrás pelo Avatar, ainda na luta contra Mondain. Essas entidades conrompem Lord Blackthorn, nobre amigo de British, é regente em sua ausência. Corrupto, Lord Blackthorn transforma Britannia numa tirania e governando com mão de ferro, perseguem os companheiros do avatar. Muitos daqueles que são contra Blackthorn iniciam em segredo um movimento de libertação e convocam o Avatar da Terra, e com o chamado e com a ajuda de velhos e novos companheiros, ele resgata British do Subterrâneo, usando seus objetos, o cetro real, a coroa real e uma caixa-de-sândalo ao mesmo tempo que do subterrâneo retira os fragmentos, os cacos, da partida joia da imortalidade contra os Senhores-das-Sombras. Blackthorn então é aprisionado e enviado ao Vazio, lugar fora de Brittania e do mundo físico. Ultima VI Mas com o resgate de Lord British e a retirada do Codex da Sabedoria do Abismo Estigiano, os anos de paz que se seguiram não duraram muito. Hordas de criaturas anteriormente conhecidas do folclore sosariano como balrons, chamados agora de gárgulas, invadem os oito santuários sagrados de britannia provocando uma guerra com a morte de muita gente. O avatar mais uma vez é chamado, mas dessa vez, ao invés de entrar por uma porta-da-lua azul, como de praxe, entra por uma vermelha, e sendo aprisionados por Gárgulas, é salvo antes de se ser sacrificado numa cerimonia pelos seus amigos Dupre, Iolo e Shamino do fim. Ele mais os companheiros viajam pela terra, libertam os santuários e conhecem a cultura gárgula, atravessam outra vez o subterrâneo, permitindo então a devolução do códex da sabedoria não só a eles, mas a toda Brittannia, usando para isso lentes especiais. Inicia-se então um lento processo de entendimento entre gárgulas e humanos. Ultima VII Duzentos anos se passam. As eras das trevas e a era da iluminação se passam. Brittania muda aos poucos, mas parece pacífica. Os magos parecem que estão enlouquecendo e perdendo seus poderes, surge uma nova sociedade escusa conhecida como Fellowship (Irmandade) que rapidamente ganha adeptos liderados por um tal de Batlin. Descobre-se a mineração de uma substância especial conhecida por blackrock (pedra negra), e crimes ritualisticos acontecem com frequencia. Há algo podre na sociedade e para piorar o Avatar descobre uma entidade vermelha que se auto proclama o Guardião e pretende dominar Brittania e derrotar o Avatar. O Avatar então chega em Brittania, por um porta-da-lua que ninguém enviou e descobre pouco a pouco com a ajuda dos velhos companheiros a ação do Guardião através da Felloship e de Batlin para entrar e conquistar a missão. Depois de muitos esforços, contatos com seres extra-dimensionais, com o Senhor-do-Tempo e com feiticeiras adormecidas há 300 anos, o Avatar derrota Batlin, que consegue fugir, os responsáveis pelos crimes ritualisticos e a Porta Negra, um portal pelo qual o Guardião pretendia entrar em Brittania. Ultima VII - 2 Apesar de derrotado, depois de dezoito meses em Brittania, o Avatar junto de Dupre e Shamino, segue as trilhas de Gwenno, mulher de Iolo, um de seus amigos para a Ilha da Serpente, separada há séculos de Brittania no cataclisma que resultou da derrota de Mondain e destruição de sua jóia. Avessos à Lord British, o povo da Ilha da Serpente dá as pistas e missões para o Avatar encontrar Batlin e derrotar no antigo castelo que uma vez pertenceu à Shamino, eras atrás! Dos conflitos resultantes o Avatar aprendeu a necessidade de lidar com a Grande Serpente, entidade responsável pelo controle do Balanço entre mundos, e dominar o Caos e a Ordem, energias reverenciadas por sacerdotes serpentianos de eras atrás e poder assim evitar a entrada do Guardião nessa terra. Mas o Guardião, esperto, rapta o Avatar quando este entra no Vazio para lidar com a Grande Serpente e o lança em um mundo já sobre seu dominio, Pagan. Ultima VIII Em Pagan, o Avatar tem de lidar com um povo estranho e exótico, e sozinho, com as quatro entidades maiores locais, os Titãs. Dominando seus poderes, e os derrotando em seus domínios, o Avatar se torna um Titã do Éter e consegue retornar para casa. Ultima IX Mas não por muito tempo, pois logo depois, o Guardião consegue entrar em Britannia, erguendo oito colunas gigantescas, com a ajuda de Lord Blackthorn (retirado do Vazio pelo Guardião) corrompendo as runas sagradas das virtudes e as virtudes e cidades capitais do povo britaniano. Pouco a pouco, o povo de cada localidade se torna a antítese das virtudes que antes consagravam e praticavam. Humildes se tornam orgulhosos, bravos covardes, compassivos sem coração, justos injustos, etc. É nessa época que Hawkwind, espírito que o ajudou na época da Missão do Avatar (que muitos alegam ser o Senhor-do-Tempo!), junto a Lord British, já velho, trás o Avatar de volta para descobrir que sozinho e sem a ajuda direta dos seus velhos amigos, agora mais velhos e corrompidos ou afastados pelo poder das Colunas, deve barganhar com piratas e com a sorte para destruir uma coluna por uma, para então derrotar o Guardião, com o apoio de seus velhos amigos (e de uma pirata chamada Raven) unindo-se a ele, sua antítese desperta pouco ao pouco quando o Avatar foi-se tornando o Avatar, numa única entidade rumo ao Vazio.E depois dessa aventura, o futuro de Avatar vai para um lugar diferente. Virtudes A partir de Ultima Quest of Avatar, foi implantado o sistema de virtudes no jogo, que favorece o usuário caso ele se saia bem em suas ações. As virtudes são : compaixão, honra, justiça, sacrifício, espiritualidade, humildade, honestidade e valor. Estas são baseadas nos príncipios: amor, coragem e verdade. As séries Originais Akalabeth (1980)[considerado como Ultima 0 (zero) por seu criador, Richard Garriot The Age of Darkness * Ultima I: The First Age of Darkness (1981) * Ultima II:The Revenge of the Enchantress (1982) * Ultima III: Exodus (1983) The Age of Enlightenment * Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar (1985) * Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny (1988) * Ultima VI: The False Prophet (1990) The Age of Armageddon (A Saga do Guardião) * Ultima VII, liberado em duas partes, The Black Gate (1992) e Serpent Isle (1993) * Ultima VIII: Pagan (1994) * Ultima IX: Ascension (1999) Outros jogos Ultima * Ultima: Escape from Mt. Drash (1983) * Worlds of Ultima: ** Worlds of Ultima: Savage Empire (1990) ** Worlds of Ultima II: Martian Dreams (1991) * Ultima Underworld: ** Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss (1991) ** Ultima Underworld II: Labyrinth of Worlds (1992) *Lord of Ultima (2010): Um jogo de browser. ''Ultima'' Não-lançados * Worlds of Ultima III: Arthurian Legends (cancelado em 1993) * Ultima X: Odyssey (cancelado em 2004) Série Ultima Online(1997) :Ultima Online links http://www.uoquesters.com/modules/mastop_publish/?tac=S%E9rie_Ultima Category:Ultima